


Every moment is a new beginning

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [76]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, First Kiss, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Robbie/Jackie wallpaper with text from I'll Be Waiting by Pop Talk for personal use only. A download link and alternate size arehere.Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt couple's first kiss. Screencaps used are my own from Bloodsport, aged polaroids are from an image search (creator(s) unknown.) The sizing is slightly experimental and it does fit on a standard sized screen when centre is selected from background settings.





	Every moment is a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie/Jackie wallpaper with text from I'll Be Waiting by Pop Talk for personal use only. A download link and alternate size are [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/235559.html).
> 
> Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt couple's first kiss. Screencaps used are my own from Bloodsport, aged polaroids are from an image search (creator(s) unknown.) The sizing is slightly experimental and it does fit on a standard sized screen when centre is selected from background settings.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to give my brain a bit of a break from working on project!ambition, my huge R/J shipper essay of doom.


End file.
